poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
An announcement for Throncoming/Picking some roomies
This is how an announcment for Thronecoming and picking some roomies goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Thronecoming (full movie). Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, guys. I think we could pick some roomies so we could get ready for the announcement at the Thronecoming event. Connor Lacey: Good idea. Evil Ryan: I hope Ryan find someone, Concy. He could be nice to Lizzie or it's... shouts OFF WITH HIS HEAD!! Matau T. Monkey: Primus! That was loud. Crash Bandicoot: You tell me. That line makes my ears ring. Sci-Ryan: I hope Ryan pick someone to be his roomie. Connor Lacey: Me too, Sci-Ryan. Evil Anna: Oh. Maybe Crash could rooming with... at Ashlynn Ella Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella. Evil Ryan: I got Briar Beauty with me. You know. She is a Royal. Cody Fairbrother: Cool. Sci-Ryan: I think I pick... at Meeshell Mermaid This shy girl. Connor Lacey: Oh, that is Meeshell Mermaid, daughter of the Little Mermaid. Crash Bandicoot: Hey. Maybe Cody could rooming with Kitty Cheshire. She has the same story like him. Connor Lacey: Cool. Sci-Ryan: And why did you yell something like "Off with his head", Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: Because, I think if he don't, he might be in trouble. Sci-Ryan: Oh. I get it. arrives Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, guys. I think I got Madeline Hatter as my roommate. She could teach me how to speak Riddleish. Connor Lacey: Cool. Ryan F-Freeman: I know this. throat The Raven flies, the mouse, it squeaks. And the bond is strong, from lake and peaks. Sci-Ryan: I'm sorry. What is that mean? Ryan F-Freeman: It means our friendships have bloomed and grown a little. Crash Bandicoot: Awesome. Evil Ryan: Cool. Connor Lacey: Indeed, it is. Evil Ryan: I hope this Thronecoming will be awesome. Pinkie Pie would vote for Lizzie Hearts or it's... out a Megatron doll Off with her head! the Megatron doll's head off Connor Lacey: Whoa. That was for real, Evil Ryan. Evil Anna: Whoa. up the Megatron doll head I did know he is the son of the Queen of Hearts. Matau T. Monkey: Me too. At least he did consider Lizzie Hearts as his sister. Connor Lacey: Yeah. Matau T. Monkey: Say, Rainbow. Who are you rooming with? Rainbow Dash: Maybe the girl with the fairy wings. Evil Ryan: Oh. That is Faybelle Thorn. Daughter of the Dark Fairy. Matau T. Monkey: Excuse a hoo. Connor. Maybe Thomas could room with Twilight. He might be her Prince Charming. an eye Connor Lacey: I suppose you can say that. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I guess Hunter Huntsman is cool. I guess his father could be proud. Evil Anna: And I think I could help you find a roommate, Connor Queen. Connor Lacey: Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. up Pikachu I guess this Pokémon is cute when I could sleep. Cody Fairbrother: That's Pikachu. disappears Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. He must be this mouse Pokemon. Pikachu: Pika. Sci-Ryan: Where could Cody be? mouth appears Cody Fairbrother: I'm here, Sci-Ryan. Connor Lacey: Oh, Cody. Why is your mouth here? appears like Kitty Ryan F-Freeman: Brother? How did you do that? Cody Fairbrother: Well, I just dissapear then reappear. Connor Lacey: Cool. Evil Anna: I guess he is Cody Cheshire, son of the Cheshire Cat. Matau T. Monkey: At least I could get a roomie so I could do my tea party. But, who. Connor Lacey: I would. Matau T. Monkey: Tea-awsome! I have got you as a roomie. Maybe like Best Friends Forever After. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Well, Connor. Maybe I can rooming with Fluttershy. Connor Lacey: Cool. Evil Anna: Who would Arcee be rooming with? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I know. My girlfriend Meg Griffin. Her EAH name would be Meg White, daughter of Snow White. Connor Lacey: That's a nice name, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: I hope I can see Melody in my story. Is Melody a human like you, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, Sci-Ryan. I met her when she was born. Evil Anna: Wow. Connor Lacey: Sci-Ryan: Like Ariel, I would see her when she is having a birthday Evil Anna: Category:Connor Lacey Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts